


And I Didn't Find the Words to Say I Love You

by does_that_scare_you



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Die Hard: With a Vengance (1995)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Kissing, Sundays, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/does_that_scare_you/pseuds/does_that_scare_you
Summary: “Zeus?” His name stretched like bubblegum on the cop’s tongue, making it sound like a whine.“Four-hundred-ninety-nine, Five-hundred-fifty-six...yeah?”“I’m bored”, the cop groaned, getting up from the couch and walking slowly towards him.“Aha”, Zeus said deadpan, continuing his work. “Five-hundred-seventy-eight, Six-hundred-ele-”“Zeus?”, the older man said again, now from directly behind him.“Whatcha want, bitch?”A warm, firm hand pushed the fabric of his lover’s boxers up and squeezed the bared thigh, not missing to thumb the scar tissue gently.“I’m bored”, John repeated huskily into his ear.“Can see that.”
Relationships: Zeus Carver/John McClane
Kudos: 10





	And I Didn't Find the Words to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).



> In this fanfiction, Zeus is much younger than John and I made him that kind of Bottom that always says that he isn't one, but the truth is undeniable xD

By now, the weather outside had gone crazy. The wind howled on top of its lungs and raindrops ran kamikaze against the windows. The only thing that was louder was than the whole mess, was the TV, which one Zeus could even hear from the kitchen. Of course it was; today was a Sunday and Sunday was sports day.

It was not only a rule, but a commandment. Sometimes John would ask Zeus to join him on the couch, but mostly, that would end with him not being able to stay awake and his head on the cop's lap.

John never explicitly commented it, though Zeus could feel him smirk when he fondly petted his neck and hair. Moreover, his short naps had given his lover a reason to call him teasingly 'his little kitten', despite Zeus' protest.

Still, he never meant to be offensive by calling him that. He knew that Zeus worked hard, even on Saturdays, so he enjoyed to claim Sundays as his day off.

Not this Sunday though. Because if there was something else than sports, that repeated itself no matter what, it was taxes. Zeus didn't have time to do his tax declaration on a working day so he had to do it if he wanted or not, this Sunday. To the government, he might be just a stupid-ass nigger, but he was for sure not a lazy nigger.

He felt like was sitting there at the kitchen table for days already, the light conditions where horrible, he was hungry, tired and hated the weather. Altogether, he was in a pretty shitty mood.

"-aaaand Taylor scored a goal in the last minute of the game!!! And what a goal it was ladies and gentlemen, what a goal! He saved the game for his entire team with an amazing 5:4!!!"

"Fuck you, Taylor!", John yelled and drowned out thousands of other cheering voices.

Zeus tried his best to stop a grin from spreading across his face. He loved to make fun of John’s almost obsessive enthusiasm for no matter what sport. As soon as a ball was kicked across the screen, he was intrigued.

After a seemly never-ending string of curses, the TV was turned off with a frustrated sigh. From the corner of his eye, Zeus could see the cop turning around to look at him in a way, that made him fear that he wouldn’t finish anytime soon. He mumbled a few random numbers from his paper, so John could hear him; a desperate attempt to keep him away.

“Zeus?” His name stretched like bubblegum on the cop’s tongue, making it sound like a whine.

“Four-hundred-ninety-nine, Five-hundred-fifty-six...yeah?”

“I’m bored”, the cop groaned, getting up from the couch and walking slowly towards him.

“Aha”, Zeus said deadpan, continuing his work. “Five-hundred-seventy-eight, Six-hundred-ele-”

“Zeus?”, the older man said again, now from directly behind him.

“Whatcha want, bitch?”

A warm, firm hand pushed the fabric of his lover’s boxers up and squeezed the bared thigh, not missing to thumb the scar tissue gently.

“I’m bored”, John repeated huskily into his ear.

“Can see that.”

“So...what are we going to do about it?” He rubbed his stubbly chin against the underside of Zeus’ jawline.

A little sound escaped Zeus’ lips. “Dunno what _we_ gonna do, but _ya_ gonna fuck off and lemme finish. Ya could shave, for example.”

“Nah...I think I can list a few things that are way more fun than shaving.”, he smirked while tracing the irritated skin with the tip of his tongue. A slight tremor built up in the younger man’s thigh. Somehow, Zeus found it strange that although John was way older than him, he acted like a really mean child when he didn’t get what he wanted.

“And I think I can list a few ways to tell ya to fuck off.” He tried to push John’s face away, but without success. The force of a skinny boy in his twenties couldn’t be compared to the one of a muscular cop in his forties. John held Zeus’ clenched fists with his other hand effortless while working his mouth down his lover’s neck. 

“Don’t you bother, I think _I_ way better use for your pretty little mouth.”

“Not interested in findin’ out.” Zeus hissed as the cop sucked hard at his adam’s apple. “Ow! Ya ain’t leavin’ hickeys, bitch! Gotta go to work tomorrow, ‘kay?!” He had already given up his hopes on finishing his task. He was only putting up a fight for his pride’s sake.

“Hm...it’s hard not to mark such a gorgeous neck.”

“Ass-fucking annoying bitch.”

“Not what you said last night, but hey, I’ll take it anyway.”

H e took his hand from Zeus’ thigh and placed it instead on the front of his boxers, moving  his  middle finger  lightly  along the outline of his slowly visible bulge.

“F-fuck ya”, he spurted out, his hands in John’s grip being forced into relaxation. 

“Soon, baby, soon”, he cooed and use the same finger to massage the younger man’s clothed erection to full hardness, which drew a shuttering, yet frustrated moan the younger man’s lips. John knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that this one finger would drive him mad, but not with pleasure, rather with want. Zeus had never been the type for sweet lovemaking-shit, so the missing friction would make him forget his ego.

“I...I know watcha tryna do.”

“Yeah?”

“Ye- _ah..._ ya tryna make me beg. Ain’t gonna happen. Ya can’t always have your way, lil’ fucka.”

“I can’t?”

“Not with me.”

“Especially with you, my little kitten.”

“Ain’t no kitten, nor do ya own me.”

“It’s already a little too late to deny it, isn’t it?”

He  rubbed a little harder, but still not enough to satisfy the restless roaring of Zeus’ blood. His entire body began to shiver from the vicious heat spreading in his belly. His defence was slowly shutting down; the combination of the cop biting, sucking and licking at his neck and his  experienced  hand  made it almost impossible not to give in and grind himself furiously against John.

“John...”, Zeus said, voice dangerously broken.

“Giving up already?” There was no gratification in the older man’s voice. He watched him lose control with parted lips and adoration in his eyes and palmed his stiff cock through his own trousers. He needed this control over the younger man, he was addicted to tease and to break him.

“...no way in fucking hell”, he answered, but there wasn’t any resistance behind the words. His hips started to move slowly, almost by themselves. His eyes were closed and sweat started to trickle down his temple. 

“Just say it, kitten. Say how much you need me to touch you.”

“No.”

Zeus moaned as the cop’s entire hand grabbed the front of his  boxer s roughly. 

“F- _ah_ -ck!”

“Say it.”

He kneaded his lover painfully slow.

“Fuckfuckfuck! Do-do somethin’!”

“Like what?”

“ _Fuck_ me, motherfucka. _Please_!”

J ohn decided  that that was sufficient that he had tortured Zeus enough for today.  He grabbed him by the waist and sat him down on the kitchen counter. Then he yanked those damned boxers down and tossed them to the floor. The younger man made a strangled noise as cold air hit his  throbbing cock and  clamped his fingers around the edge of the table.

The cop bent a little down and spread his lover’s legs to kiss his cock head gently. He pulled his foreskin back and wiped the sweet moisture away with his tongue.

“Mhm...ya might be a fucka, but...also useful.”

“Glad I can serve your majesty”, John grinned and start to suck him in fast, but sensual bobs. With one hand, he teasingly rubbed at the roots of Zeus’ skimpy pubic hair and with the other one, he fondled his balls, taking care of the sensitive skin underneath it.

“That’s good...f-fuck.”

And Zeus fucked into his mouth; helpless, greedy, desperate. He needed to feel more, needed to go deeper. The cop took his thrusts with ease; gagged as the younger man’s tip hit his throat, but kept going without mercy. He could feel in the way Zeus’ leg were shaking that he was close.

J ohn looked up and met his lover’s beautiful, glossy eyes. Latter one’s movements had become erratic, no longer controlled by his mind, but by his need. The older  man tightened around him, urging him to his climax. And Zeus came, seconds later, gasping, bucking. 

His cum was bitter, sweet, salty, all of it at the same time and John swallowed everything, savouring every single drop. He stayed there on his knees, listening to Zeus’ settling breath,  before he drew back with a satisfying ‘pop’ sound. His knees cracked as got up and stood between Zeus’ still spread thighs. The cop’s mouth looked for his lover’s and he kissed him open-mouthed, so the younger man could taste himself.

Zeus’ hot and wet mouth felt like heaven’s gate for his tongue as he pushed it inside, crashing against the younger man’s. Small, tender hand made there way underneath the thin fabric of John’s tank top; feeling for his firm abdominal muscles and the slowly greying chest hair. 

J ohn could feel Zeus’ once again hardening prick against his hip.  _The gift of youth_ , came a bit melancholic to his mind. He  stroked the younger man’s right cheek, before pressing him down onto the countertop.  He opened a small drawer next to him, to pull out a small tube of lube. 

“Why tha fuck, do ya have fuckin’ lube in tha kitchen?” Zeus had propped himself up on his arms, watching the cop slick his fingers.

“Just in case”, the cop smirked. Zeus’ hole was beautifully slick, already without the gel, so John decided not to waste much time on preparing him. He circled two in two fingers around the entrance before abruptly pressing them pass the rim. 

The younger man let himself fall back down at the sensation, mouth wide, eyes closed.  The fingers inside of him were restless, the way they scissored up and down his walls, sometimes soft and teasingly, sometimes hard, almost brutal. He let out a yelp as knowing tips hit his prostate and pressed against it, started to move again in circular motions,  drew back and stretched. 

“’m ready, ‘m...go ahead...” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah...just...” Zeus wiggled against him, out of breath.

John nodded, curled his middle finger one last time into him and pulled then out.  He pulled his zipper down and kicked his sweatpants away. The tube made a squashing noise as the cop poured the lubricant onto his hand. His lover had a hungry look on his face as he saw him wrapping his fingers around his cock to spread the lube on it. 

John stepped back in-between his thighs, pulling him closer. He lifted Zeus’ legs over his shoulders, guiding his cock to his hole.

“Good?”, he asked, out of mere costume.

“Get on with it, old man”, the younger man answered with a snort, that transformed into a hiss as the cop entered him harshly. The movement gave him a burning, yet sweet feeling of being filled and he moaned lowly. 

John’s moan was rather a grunt; it was always unbelievable to feel his lover’s soft heat around him and he held on for a second, both to give Zeus time to adjust and to just enjoy the moment. Then he wouldn’t hold it anymore and started to rock back and forth,  picking up speed. 

The younger man rolled his hips to met John in his thrusts. His nails bury themselves in the cops skin, as he hit his prostate with a heavy. The cop tried to get his hands all over Zeus’ body. His skin was so gorgeously smooth and sensitive; the curve between hips and belly, his neck, his chest… There were so many places that made him whimper.

M eanwhile, John was jamming into Zeus in a pace, that bordered to pain  and made his lover’s eyes water, but  it was exactly what h e needed.  The cop  wish ed he could carry it on for hours, but his legs started slowly to ache, _a cruel sign of time passing by_ , he thought bitterly. Luckily, he felt himself stepping closer and closer to the edge of the cliff and as far as he would judge, Zeus was not far from it either. 

Tears drew wet streaks over Zeus’ cheeks and he felt like he needed to say something, anything, but he couldn’t find the words to say what was on his mind. And  without being able to finish his thoughts,  he came  for the second time this evening;  with a moan that was close to a sob .

John  reached his breaking point shortly after, from the sensation of Zeus’ tight hole clenching around him, with a last, long groan. 

And even in that moment as he had his lover  laying half on top  of him, with his cock buried deep inside of his ass,  Zeus still didn’t know how to say what he wanted. The words other people say right off the bat or without even meaning them.

“See?”, the cop whispered breathlessly into Zeus’ collar bone, kissing it tenderly. “I knew that I would find something more fun than _taxes_.” 

His lover underneath him only gives him a broken laugh while wiping his tears away and squeezing his shoulder.

“Damn well ya did, fucka.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Titel inspired by the song 'Sunday' by the Cranberries.


End file.
